


【利艾】同居后才知道的

by SummerTeaTree



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:27:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28083921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerTeaTree/pseuds/SummerTeaTree
Summary: 之前精品评论很多的一篇，一屏俱屏。不行，要补了一起看~看了众多网友关于同居问题的总结，参考了好多条，脑补出一部利艾。现代，都是20路，年龄差4岁。是甜的淡的。
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Kudos: 9





	【利艾】同居后才知道的

艾伦和恋人同居，是因为偶然事件被逼的。

大学毕业后，艾伦和同校学长一起合租了单位门口的公寓，学长住主卧，他在次卧。一开始都住得相安无事，各上各的班，卫生都自觉轮流打扫。学长负责把每一笔公共开支计入联合账单，没事的时候会一起逛超市。下班以后和周末，就各自窝在自己的房间玩。

住了两个月，学长的女朋友房子到期，暂时搬过来住在这。突然和情侣住到一起，艾伦什么也没说，但还是有些不习惯。

为了避免不必要的麻烦，他在客厅都不敢只穿睡衣，还要套上外穿的夹克衫。每晚下班，都听见小两口在厨房边谈笑边做饭，艾伦打个招呼就回屋，洗澡的时候还要算好时间不要和学长女友碰上。他们请艾伦吃过一次饭，那女人皮相很妩媚，白天睡觉，夜里去市区的夜总会卖酒。她对学长十分体贴，恭恭敬敬地为他们夹菜倒水。看得出学长很喜欢她，连平时单调直线的嗓音，和她说话时也磁性温柔了许多。

后来那女人经常做好饭叫艾伦也过来吃，他一般都礼貌回绝。原本和兄弟间好好的友情岁月，忽然被别人重组了个二人世界，自己倒像是交了一半房费的多余人。

心里有几分别扭和不自在，艾伦每晚下班后不再期望回家休息。他跟远在外地工作的男友抱怨过几次，可那时候男友忙，互联网IT打工狗，每天加班。他对异地男友的思念成灾，在这座城市的夜空下很是孤单。

索性，在单位门口报了个带锁柜的健身房，日用装备都扔那，每晚下班锻炼，洗完澡吃过饭才回家。

然而有一天，转折来了。

那是周一的早晨。艾伦前一晚跟好友去蹦迪，喝高了，风风火火起来，一看要迟到，套上衣服关了门就跑。临到了公交车站，才发现工作用的笔记本电脑没有装。

他快马加鞭往回跑，电梯门一开，三秒钟冲进公寓。这时候，迎面竟撞上了学长女朋友——从自己的房间出来，那手，还停在房门的把手上。

“你，你到我的房间干什么啊……”艾伦的生气都赶不上震惊，两人都愣了一会儿。

那女人没有说话，几乎不敢看他，低着头回自己屋了。

艾伦惊魂甫定地回到自己房间拿起电脑，把门狠狠撞上，加了锁离开。

这一天工作时，整个人都心不在焉。

他晚上回到家，突然就开始紧张后怕。

学长出差了，这一阵家里就只有他和那个女人在。谁没事偷偷摸摸地跑进合租人房间啊？还是一位并不相熟的异性，行为又如此鬼祟！这一天天的，自己又要去上班，她一个人白天在家，晚上去暗黢黢的地方做工，谁知道会做出什么匪夷所思的事啊。

脑海中立马闪现出夫妻二人联合绑架勒索单身男性的故事，或者就是单纯觉得合租人碍事不爽，谋完了财还要害命，尸骨都被切开了扔冰箱……

艾伦越想越害怕，后背直冒冷汗。他连接了视频给男友，把事情从前到后仔仔细细描述了一遍。

利威尔觉得这件事很严重。

虽然没有明显的财产损失，但是在没有证据的情况下，为了不打草惊蛇，艾伦没有给学长发消息告诉他女人进自己房间的事。他只是跑去好友那边蹭住了几日。

可万万没想到的是，三天后的晚上，男友就过来了。

去车站接他的时候，他带了好大一个行李箱，身上还裹挟着出发时从那座北方城市带来的寒气。

利威尔向他宣告，“我辞职了。我要搬过来和你一起住。”

艾伦才刚大学毕业，并没有做好同居的准备。但是有恋人在，他还是会感到无比幸福和心安。帮他提一个背包，另一只手挽住他的胳膊，艾伦在车站大厅里流动的人海中就已经忍不住脑袋靠在对方肩膀。啊，终于又重逢了。两个二十几岁的年轻人，在大学毕业后各自的奋斗漂泊里，在这座丰富而快节奏的南方都市，又像有了家。

那段时间，艾伦白天出去上班，利威尔就在他的公寓房间内投简历，找房看房。他把客厅里对方堆积如山的快递盒子和垃圾都默默清理出去，每晚艾伦回来，他都会帮艾伦煮好饭。他们过得低调安宁，每晚在利威尔准备笔试面试时，桌边总会有艾伦冲好的热茶。而艾伦则和衣窝在床角，安安静静地读小说、刷新闻网。

之后就是找搬家公司，打包行李，清理家具，打扫卫生，全部一周之内搞定。艾伦还是上他的班，从没操过心。一切都被利威尔打理得井井有条。

他记得他们搬家的那一天，利威尔把公共账单上艾伦该付的钱一分不差放桌子上，艾伦房间内偶尔的瑕疵损坏也都精心修补过，押金也按月赔上。

利威尔一手推着行李，一手拉着他，背上还挂着个双肩包。

他们走得干净利落，无法让对方苛难分毫。

男友找了个市中心的一房一厅，公寓在高层，很新，装修极简干净。楼下是便利店、地铁站和繁华的市井。艾伦坚持要房租均摊。

搬进的第一天，新居已经被打扫得如五星级宾馆般光洁清亮，艾伦绕了一圈巡视，像领导一样满意地点头入住。

然后就迈入了一段同居时代。一开始他们还相敬如宾。

利威尔比艾伦大四岁，也是二十几岁的年龄，但是两个人走在一起，却显得含蓄包容许多。他的外形冷冽清瘦，有洁癖，爱穿白衬衫卡其裤，话不多，喜爱读书，多重的大部头都能被他看得津津有味，对着电脑学习专业知识时会戴低度数眼镜，更显得这男孩踏实干净，满足了文艺之心的艾伦对文艺青年的所有想象，每次看他，都能在碎了阳光的窗边看到着迷。

利威尔对朋友很真诚，却被爱慕他的人看起来似乎薄薄，冷冷，只有在面对艾伦时，那捧烟蓝色的眼珠才会流转出些许柔情，嘴角也会挂上淡淡的笑。

艾伦特别喜欢这一款。克己复礼，气质静而自持。

多好啊，利威尔也刚好喜欢他。

早晨，在利威尔刷牙时，艾伦站在他背后。利威尔从镜子里发现他，以为他要用洗手池，遂边漱着口边给他让出位子，是那种很有善意的公德心。艾伦从背后抱住他，下巴抵在他的肩膀上。

啊，异地恋许久未见，眨眼间又回到学生时代与对方在一起时真实，又亲密无间的感觉。

谈恋爱异地，无论多远总像隔着个时差。有事给他发短信，忙了一下午后才回，心情已经在辗转起伏中退去了一半，无论是高兴，难过还是委屈，消化后才获得安慰，已经变质，难记得失。

现在好了，回家变成一种期待，下班路上都脚步生风。只要想起对方在身边，力量就从四肢百骸涌起出来，公司吐槽、朋友见闻、地铁拥趸，看到恋人就有个出口，关上门就能抱在一起聊到地老天荒。

相处时连时间都跑得快一些，索性都迅速洗完澡钻进被里，细数生活点滴，夜灯下亲蹭对方鼻尖，说着说着就能甜到笑起来。半夜偶尔起身喝水听见另一个人呓语，翻个身子手臂又自然而然搭到爱人的体温处去寻找对方，醒着的那一个只好替睡着的宝宝掖好被角。

一开始，两个人都有些害羞——隔得久一点见到利威尔，艾伦总会不好意思。

每一次在车站接他，接到他的电话说快出站了。艾伦心就砰砰直跳，远远地看着他穿过人群向自己走来，哪怕是风尘仆仆的样子，艾伦都激动得眼里放光。

然而等真到了面前，两个年轻的大男孩就都腼腆地憨笑，讲着天气啊，人多不多啊，车有没有晚点之类的寒暄话语来掩饰悸动和紧张。

两人一路上连手都不敢拉，扭捏得就没法说话。只有在馆子里吃完一顿饭后，才能恢复恋人间肆无忌惮的熟悉。艾伦中间都要好几次双手捂着脸笑，指缝里发出的都是幸福的声音。

这次同居，也几乎是一样的感觉。

他们每晚在挂着伞帘的吊灯下吃饭，还会借着那簇灯光一起收拾洗碗。打开冰箱，两人的指尖碰上了同一瓶水，利威尔先收回手放到腿上。艾伦看他，“你在干嘛？”

他不说，只管抿着嘴说，给你。艾伦拿起那瓶红茶水，打开瓶盖你一口，我一口，才回到了当初那股热恋时的亲密。

晚上艾伦洗完澡出来，浑身都透满湿漉漉的水汽。利威尔有点拘谨地搭上他肩膀，“你换浴袍啦？”

“嗯。”分居很久，他不奇怪男友没见过自己某一身衣服的好奇，倚在床边百无聊赖地拿手指绕头发。

“我帮你吹。”利威尔在他身后坐下，把风筒调到合适的温度。小而温热的气流从后脑传来，一丝丝，头皮至发尾，吹得人又舒服又痒痒，男友的手小心翼翼地拨开那微湿的一缕缕发，艾伦听话得快要睡着。

等到关掉风筒的一刹那，空气间突然安静了下来。艾伦能听见自己的心跳，一股干爽燥热的气息从背后腾起，利威尔抱住他。

艾伦心中一片悸动，身子软了下去，他的恋人吻上了他的脖颈。艾伦控制不住抓着利威尔的手转过头去亲吻他的唇，随后整个身体被一双臂弯一捞，完全跌在恋人温柔的旋涡里。

第二天早上醒来，恍惚间惊觉身边多了一个人。

利威尔握着他的手，喃喃地说，“你明明就睡在我旁边，我还是会梦见你啊……”

艾伦笑着回望他，身体攀过去，用手指轻轻描摹恋人的眉毛，眼睫，鼻头和唇线。利威尔闭上眼，尽情享受来自另一半的抚摸。轻如羽毛般，他立体的鼻子，弯曲的耳朵，他的颧骨和太阳穴。

啊，每一样都那么喜欢，忍不住埋在他的肩颈里。艾伦心想，以后都可以这样入睡，又这样醒来。一定是被上天眷顾了吧。

两个礼拜后，利威尔找到新工作，在一家互联网科技公司做数据运营。他们早晨告别，晚上碰头。周末就是两个人室里室外的约会。

恋人对他极尽细腻温柔。艾伦早上爱拿一杯咖啡，利威尔就买了咖啡机和现磨的咖啡粉，每天早上艾伦睁开眼，屋里都飘散着一股新鲜醇厚的热咖啡香气，保温杯里已经被盛满，桌上的马克杯里也有和蜂蜜奶油搅拌好的，一旁放有低脂餐包，艾伦洗漱完就可以直接吃上。艾伦还喜欢柚子葡萄，回到家中便能看到一整个柚子被剥得只剩下果肉，切好后整整齐齐放在保鲜盒里。第二天，是同样剥皮去籽的一串新鲜葡萄。他打开冰箱时，利威尔在旁边看着他自愉地笑。

艾伦不会做饭，利威尔是大厨。每次做红烧肉跟酸汤肥牛时艾伦都搬个凳子在一旁目不转睛地看。到了后来，艾伦做出来的比师傅做的好吃一百倍。利威尔问他，这又是何必啊？艾伦却只想为恋人也做到更多。

每晚下班，利威尔都坐在门口换鞋的椅子上，艾伦会过来站着同他抱抱。再不用担心合租时屋里有别人。他抚摸着恋人的脑袋，亲吻他的头顶，“饭做好了，随时来吃呀。”

也有偶尔下班后一起回家。有一次艾伦去他单位门口等，老远就看见利威尔在和同事说话。他的表情很严肃认真，看到艾伦在冲他招手，惊喜中，面部表情竟然一瞬间松弛下来。他和同事告别，跑向艾伦的时候脸还微微埋在衣领里，走起路来都掩饰不住的快乐的脸红。

然后他们去超市买了几斤橘子。回家后剥开了两个，都酸得要命。两个人呸呸吐了一会儿，后悔死了。第二天上班，艾伦收到男友的消息，附带一张吃了一半的橘子。

利威尔说，“我吃到一个甜的，这一半带回去给你吃。”

艾伦有一次急性阑尾炎开了刀，医院没床位，医生说手术不算大，可以回家躺。等他睡醒以后去上厕所，麻药劲儿刚好过去，伤口猛然突突疼起来。他急急忙忙冲水洗手，捂着伤口痛不欲生——脚下力气都没了，一屁股坐在浴室的冰凉地板上，内裤都滑在脚踝提不起来。

他呜呜呜地叫，利威尔从厨房跑出来，一看到他光着屁股坐地上表情痛苦，立马把他打横抱起放到更近的客厅沙发上。他把棉被从里屋抱出来盖在艾伦身上，艾伦脸色苍白，额头冒汗，嘴唇抖得都快要死了，“痛，痛……”他小声说。

利威尔顾不上安慰他，他一边说着“艾伦，你忍一下，很快就好了……”一边把强效止疼剂碾成粉放温水里让艾伦喝下去。等喝完后，艾伦虚弱得像刚出生的小老鼠。恋人拉着他的手，亲吻他汗湿的额头，哄他慢慢睡去。

这个时候觉得，有个关系好的人住在一起真好啊。如果是别人，真不敢想象这时候谁给抱起来，谁给提裤子。

也有过冲动吵架的时候。具体什么原因已经记不清了，反正就是艾伦生气了，想求安慰，利威尔又是那种凡事条分缕析讲道理的人。艾伦越听越气，气氛闹得很不愉快，利威尔走过去拉他，他一甩手，手背狠狠碰在桌角，“啊”地一声大叫，利威尔立马作势要看他的手，他就是不肯，还在气头上，夺门而出。

在外面漫无目的地绕了一圈，又冷，又饿，气也消得差不多了。算了吧，回去。

进门之后他看见利威尔在做饭，利威尔看到艾伦后一句话也没说。他洗完手后把手擦干，拿出一张创可贴粘在小爱人被碰红的手上，然后转过身去继续弄饭。

艾伦看到桌子的四角，已经都贴上了软软的海绵。他心里感动得一塌糊涂。

利威尔看他表情像一只软趴趴的哭猫一样，就知道艾伦肯定是看见了，而且心虚后悔。两个人安安静静地吃饭。晚上在床上，艾伦主动去摸利威尔身上的容易动情的地带。利威尔叹口气，翻身撑起手肘支在他身边，“你是在向我道歉吗？”

艾伦嘴硬就是不答，被利威尔捏开下颌霸道地深吻。

利威尔平时是很温柔的一个人，可是跟他爸爸打电话时总是发火。怕艾伦听见，会去阳台上说，说着说着声音就会越来越大。等进来之后，看着艾伦情绪尽量平复许多，可是每次看见他爸爸的电话，他的状态都会受到波动，甚至表情颤抖。

艾伦悄悄地说，“你还是平和一点，不要和家里人吵了……”

只这一句话，利威尔的眼圈就红了。他用指尖擦一下夺眶而出的泪，告诉艾伦，从小时候起他爸爸就对他和母亲特别不好。动不动就赌博，家暴，和他们吵，经常吃着饭就摔筷子骂人。他母亲不敢说一句话，他现在长大了，就忍不住在他父亲又提无理要求时不满宣泄，一言不合就争吵。他明白这是原生家庭带来的可怕伤痛，对家人的态度就像一个轮回，他不想变成他父亲那样的人。可他也不知道该怎么办。

他发誓，以后对自己喜欢的人一定要极尽温柔，不能像他爸爸一样。

艾伦心里五味杂陈。他们并排坐着，男友的头埋在他的怀里，他抱着他，感受到男友尚为年轻的臂膀在艰难地抖动，原来他也会委屈地小声哭。艾伦心疼地拍着他的后背，也跟着流下了泪。

他一直以为利威尔的好是天性使然，对自己的包容浑然天成。没想到，所有的行为和性格，背后的线都连结着童年。

同居时间越久，一个人就越会慢慢展现出他人生中的软肋。自己作为被妥协和纵容的一方，往往坐享其成了对方的好，以为那份温柔和照顾都是理所应当。

自己今年二十二岁，利威尔也就才二十六。虽然他是个有责任感又稳重的人，但也需要关心，和温柔体贴的爱啊。

何况，他已经尽力了！

艾伦拉住利威尔的手，看来以后还是要对恋人再好一点，不能仗着对方喜欢自己，就无条件地作。恋人那么小心翼翼地不想有任何伤害自己的地方，自己怎么可以忍心去蚕食对方的自尊和心意啊。

同居以后，恋人在他面前卸下了僵硬和严肃，时不时冒出一些脆弱和孩子气。而他，曾经对自由独立的生活十分向往——他觉得生活必须这样：人到最后，到底都是一个人走。他不想倚靠任何人。他害怕生活里出现莫名其妙靠近的一个人，处处贴心，处处代劳，而自己的心一经受到融化，刚想示弱撒娇，却被人转身撇下。

艾伦害怕这样。

其实他们刚住在一起的时候，他的头发，也只有小时候妈妈帮他吹过。

他感觉到利威尔是那么视若珍宝，他的心里开始解封。他听闻他的故事，越发觉得，遇上这么成熟懂事，温暖有担当的人，是何等幸运。

从今以后，生活中不单是浪漫的春花秋月。

柴米油盐是你，人间烟火是你，早晨的送别，晚上的晚安，半夜的那盏灯，都会是你。

许多人说，情侣同居后都会让幻想破灭。有时候想想，同居究竟是对未来真正有了计划，还是只希望不用开房，上床方便？如果看到家里那一位在沙发上吃薯片啃得满身都是，臭袜子外卖盒一米一只，通宵打游戏油光满面。但出门后，却还是那么光鲜亮丽，怎能不破窗？

而艾伦却觉得，他的同居生活除了享受到利威尔无微不至的关照，更多，则是看到他表里如一的整洁自律，逆境而生的自立坚强。

曾经以为一通电话就改变两人的恋爱足迹，辞了职翻山越岭来同居。

现在想想，与合租室友的不愉快，竟然是他们恋情迅速成长的纪念碑同分水岭。

所以，对艾伦来说，同居后让他知道的是，更心疼对方，也更爱对方了。

Fin.


End file.
